LooK At Me Now
by emoDlolita
Summary: SLASH Bro/Mac/Psy The third SSX Tour is announced, and old friends come together. How will new feelings effect these friendships? RR


Look At Me Now By: Shinigami15 Warnings: slash/yaoi/shounen-ai whatever. Language etc. Psymon-I-ness Notes: Not enough SSX slash n.n  
  
Look At Me Now  
  
Chapter 1  
Coming To Terms  
  
It had already been three weeks since the third SSX circuit had been announced. All of the riders were getting ready; training, getting boards ready, etc. Some were looking forward to seeing old friends again. One such person, a certain blonde suffer, was one of them.  
  
Brodi was busy preparing his trailer, stalking it with the necessities. He had already packed some snakes and other food items and was now moving on to decorating it with bead strands and colorful carpets and a purple lava lamp. He smiled as he finished placing the lava lamp on a table underneath a small window.  
  
'Now onto the incense. hmmm' he thought, looking around. He exited his trailer and walked back into his small apartment. He dug around for a bit and produced a small box of incense. 'I guess cinnamon will have to do'.  
  
He went back to his trailer and stashed the box into a drawer under the pantry area.  
  
"Well, that should just about do it!" he said happily. "And we're off!"  
  
***  
  
Psymon too was working on his trailer. Of course, his was the exact opposite of Brodi's. He had already hung some posters, flashing colorful red A's enclosed in a circle, and a few punk rock bands. He even had one of Dir en Grey. a Japanese band that he found very interesting. It was a shameless passion of his. He stalked the mini-fridge with junk food; pudding, three musketeers bars, and other frozen candy items. ('They're better cold anyway' he thought to himself.) He placed a jar of syrup in the fridge too, hoping he could convince Brodi to make him waffles.  
  
"I need to learn how to make my own waffles" he said to no one in particular. He had always begged Brodi to make them for him, but never took the time to learn to make his own. "But then again, maybe I don't want to learn, because it's an excuse to see Brodi." he grinned evilly and went back to hanging another poster.  
  
"Well, better get going!"  
  
***  
  
"YO! Brodi my man! Wassup?" Mac exclaimed, running over to his blonde friend. Brodi turned around in surprise and smiled widely.  
  
"Oh hello, little grasshopper, how have you been?"  
  
"I asked first!" Mac pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh well, in that case, nothing is up, things are fine. Now how about you?"  
  
"Same. I just got a new board, wanna see it?" Mac brightened a bit and grabbed Brodi's arm, leading him away into the sea of newly parked trailers.  
  
The boarders had just started arriving, and all of their trailers were parked like the bands' trailers at a concert. The first heat was to be in a week, but Brodi and apparently Mac (among others) had decided to arrive early.  
  
Mac dragged Brodi along until they reached his trailer. The younger of the two finally let go of Brodi's arm, and pulled the metal door open. The blonde-haired man adjusted his skin tight shirt and followed his little friend into the trailer.  
  
"Here it is!" Mac chirped, pulling off his blue and white ski cap. Brodi noted his new hair style. Mac had dyed it a slight red color, and it was longer, spiked haphazardly around his head.  
  
"I like your hair" he commented, approaching the new board. Mac nodded in consent and blushed a little. "Hmmm. it's cool. I like the design a lot!"  
  
"Thanks." Mac blushed even deeper and turned to Brodi. "I know this sounds weird but I-I missed you. I guess." The latter smiled and took a few steps towards Mac.  
  
"Ahhh. I see. My little grasshopper misses me!" he exclaimed. 'My? Did he say my?' Mac thought suddenly, realizing the implications of what Brodi had just said. Mac nodded and was surprised when he felt two tanned, well- toned arms around his shoulders. The eighteen year old took in a sharp breath of air as Brodi hgged him. 'Good freakin' lord.' he shouted in his head. Brodi held him for a while before Mac finally returned the embrace, snaking his sweatshirt-clad arms around Brodi's waist.  
  
Brodi was certainly taller than Mac was. There were no doubts about that. Mac had always secretly idolized Brodi. It was on the last SSX tour that he had become friends with the older man. Mac did, however, note that Brodi had another friend in the tour. I freakishly weird one at that too. Psymon. Mac for the life of him couldn't figure out why Brodi had made such friends with the sadistic masochist. or was it the masochistic sadist? Brodi and Psymon were complete opposites. But Mac did notice the difference in the way Psymon acted around Brodi. He wasn't so. so evil. Mac still hadn't figured out why though, but he had a strange feeling that the two, Brodi and Psymon, were on rather friendly terms.  
  
'I hope Psymon doesn't come.' Mac thought, rather venomously, as he buried his head into Brodi's chest. 'He's such a raving lunatic. god, he drives me freakin' crazy. I don't know how Brodi can be friends with him.'  
  
"Mac?" Mac didn't hear Brodi's voice. 'I mean come on, the guy eats junk food like there's no tomorrow! Ewww, and his hair! Dreds are so passe. He's mean too.'  
  
"Mac?" again, he didn't hear. 'They're polar opposites! Shesh, one would think that the men in white coats had come for that loser already.'  
  
"Mac!" Brodi yelled a little. Max finally woke up, blushing crazily.  
  
"Erm. eh, sorry Bro. I was thinking about something."  
  
"Right, or should we saw, someone? Psymon perhaps?" Brodi quirked an eyebrow as he pulled away from Mac. "I know you question my relationship with him. It's rather obvious, the jealous glares you give him when you see us together. Believe when I saw that it's nothing but mere friendship." Brodi smiled for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"I know, it's just that I don't understand why you're friends with that jerk. He's dangerous! I'm scared for you! I mean, the guy's a crazy!" Mac cried rather forcefully. Brodi had never seen the younger boy so upset. "I just don't want him to hurt you!" he sighed, turning around so that his back was facing the surfer.  
  
"Mac? Is there something you want to tell me? I've never seen you act like this before little grasshopper." Brodi knitted his eyebrows together and placed a hand on Mac's shoulder.  
  
Mac paused, and fell silent. In thought he turned again to face his older friend. "I care about what happens to you! You're like my older brother. I don't wan to lose that. at least not to *him*"  
  
"Ah, I understand, little one. You have strong feelings for me then?" Brodi moved the hand that was on Mac's shoulder, to cup his cheek. Mac jumped a little at the contact. The blonde traced the side of Mac's face with his index finger, ending by tilting Mac's face up towards his own. Mac's already deep blush deepened even more if possible.  
  
"Brodi." he whispered. 'Good god. what the hell?' Mac's thought betrayed his body. His body was telling him to let Brodi do whatever it was that he was going to do, while his head was telling him that it was wrong for him to feel that way about Brodi. Mac's heart, however, wanted Brodi in every way.  
  
"Is this what you want?" Brodi sad quietly, leaning forward and ultimately closer Mac. Mac nodded slightly, his body aflame with a need for the older man. "You want this from me?" again, Mac nodded.  
  
Brodi too the hint at Mac's eagerness and slowly lowered his head so that their lips were mere centimeters away from each other. Then, with grace and gentleness, Brodi lowered his lips to meet Mac's. It was then that Mac's world came crashing down. 'Is he k-kissing me?' Mac's eyes slid closed. 'Is he really doing this?' Mac reached up, and pulled on Brodi's head, wanting more from the man. 'Is this what I want?' Mac furtively kissed the blonde back, wanting to feel every inch of the man before him. 'But what do I feel for him?' Mac felt Brodi's tongue on his lower lip, begging for entrance. Mac gave it to him. All thought was drowned out of Mac's head as he felt Brodi's other hand roam across his back.  
  
The kiss had started off innocent, but quickly turned to a deep, passionate kiss, one like two lovers would share. Mac moaned lightly as Brodi's hand reached lower to the small of his back, rubbing a pattern there in small circles. The younger boy subconsciously moved his hands to Brodi's chest, trying desperately to grasp at the material there, but having no luck because of the fact that it was skin tight.  
  
All of this happened in a matter of minutes, and it was only when both men's lung were screaming for air that they broke apart, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"God. Brodi I-" Mac was cut off by a finger pushed lightly to his lips.  
  
"Shhh." the other hissed calmy, taking the boy into his arms and holding him close. Like one may think, Brodi stayed in Mac's trailer that night. There as no sex to be had. They just held each other, and life was good.  
  
TBC  
  
Well? Didja like it? There will be more to come, so don't worry! And Yes, Psymon will play a large role in this.  
  
Please R and R or CC if you wish. An CC and Revews will make this story better! Thank you! 


End file.
